The Next Generation: A Small World
by iiLoveThomasAndrewFelton
Summary: All bout the next generation


_**A/N This Chapter Is All About the Characters ****I do not own anything you recognise because if I did I wouldn't stop at book seven. This Disclaimer is for the whole story.**_

**_Hiyah all this is the first book in my new series about Harry Potter it will have some old and some new characters and lots and lots of Weasleys _**

The Main Characters in this story are...

McKenzie Tristan Alexis Victoria Malfoy

More commonly known as Kenzii, daughter of Draco and Hermione, this feisty girl has all the brains of Hermione yet all the sarcasm and mischievousness of Draco , she and her dad have one of the strongest bonds and she is a major daddys girl and although her mom has always resented this she has learned to cope with it.

Appearance: Although the girl has her mothers curly hair thats about as much of Hermione as you'll see she has her fathers stunning eyes and although Jayde calls her 'lanky' she a perfect height for her figure but in her first year she has yet to grow in to her height and although by her third year she is by far the prettiest girl she is far too modest to admit it, for picture see my profile.

Siblings, None so far but you never no what the future may hold.

Personality: Obvious leader of the group and, although very modest about her genius mischief making plans and crazy party nights, she is all ways up to something, although she in detention almost every week , she doesn't intend to be and always blames it on that Malfoy temper as she so kindly puts it.

Friends...

Kenzii Malfoy, Jayde Weasley, Karlee-Marie Potter, Matt Wood, Ryan Drumand and many others. She is a person you hate or you love.

Enemies...

Marcus Zambini, Peter Crabbe, Hasan Goyle, Alexis Parkinson-Flint, Lyle Bullstrode also there is Josh Dregon who not sure where his loyalties lie.

Jayde Molly Harriet Quentin Lovegood-Weasley

Jayde is the offspring of Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood this tactless girl has all the tact of Ron (or none as the case may be) although she isn't as weird as Luna she does have some of her mothers hmmm weirdness shall we say for example one minute you could be having a perfectly normal conversation and she will say something random like look at that cloud its in the shape of a lion.

Appearance:

Well what do I need to say she is a Weasley obviously she has the traditional red hair that she always has it cut a bob unlike her cousins and siblings who all have long curly hair whereas she has short straight hair with the most beautiful dark blue eyes, only she has as the rest of the family have hazel, which her mother gave her. Although Jayde is pretty in a 'look at me' sort of way she eventually gets outshone by Kenzii. Although she is not very tall she is not very short either she is as Kenzii would say 'Perfect'.

Personality:

Not much to say here apart from she is about as loyal as you can get and would follow her friends to the end of the earth if she was needed.

Siblings:

Sisters... Katie, Leigh, Sammy, Hattie(Younger) and Karlee (older).

Brother... Mattie (younger)

Friends...

Kayleigh Malfoy, Karlee-Marie Potter, Matt Wood, Ryan Drumand and many others. She one of those people who wants to be friend with everyone and when that's not managed she feels the whole worlds against her so you just got to love her.

Enemies...

Marcus Zambini, Peter Crabbe, Hasan Goyle, Alexis Parkinson-Flint, Lyle Bullstrode also there is Josh Dregon who not sure where his loyalties lie.

Karlee-Marie Lily Destiny Potter

Daughter of the infamous Harry Potter and his wife Ginny Potter nee Weasley she has her mothers respect for women and although her friends consider her a swot she just hasn't found her mischievous side yet although her relationship with her parents is rocky due to her baby sisters presence but hopefully she will learn to be more open bout her feelings.

Appearance:

Although she is a Weasley she has not got the trademark red hair but in fact she has Harry's scruffy dark brown almost black hair and her mothers dazzling hazel eyes she always has her hair shoulder length and its always fly away although she has to wear glasses in the end she wears contact lenses. Although she is tall she is not quite as tall as her feisty friend Kenzii which she always resents her for but at the start of school she is recognise as the pretty the one of the bunch but when Kenzii starts to grow into her tall frame she quickly gets pushed to the side yet again.

Personality:

She is the studious one of the group but all she wants is her time to shine but every time she feels she going to get her chance to shine Kenzii always has to do something better than her even though she doesn't mean to Karlee always feels jealous which one day unless she learns to cope with it will cause a rift between the twos friendship. Although Jayde is her cousin she feels like she has to compete to get her attention as the girl will always be with Kenzii when she brings this up with either of them they always say friends come and go but family always stays overall she just needs a confidence boost.

Siblings:

Sister: Lily (younger)

Friends...

Kenzii Malfoy, Jayde Weasley, Matt Wood, Ryan Drumand and many others. She is a person you hate or you love.

Enemies...

Marcus Zambini, Peter Crabbe, Hasan Goyle, Alexis Parkinson-Flint, Lyle Bullstrode also there is Josh Dregon who not sure where his loyalties lie.

Other Characters

Matt Wood, son of professional quidittch player Oliver Wood heartthrob of the girls' year he is the tall dark and handsome type

Ryan Drumand, Muggle born obsessed with football although he is completely different from his best friend he is equally as cute with his blonde hair and blue eyes

Marcus Zambini, Pure blood ego maniac out to get Kenzii in revenge for her father swapping sides after the battle at Hogwarts

Alexis Parkinson-Flint, Slytherins queen bee and also queen bitch much worst

Teachers.

Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall

Transfiguration, Hermione Granger

Potions, Draco Malfoy

Defence Against The Dark Arts, Remus Lupin

Ancient Runes, Hayley Doddle

History of Magic, Binns

Muggle Studies, Arthur Weasley

Herbology, Neville Longbottom

P.E, Jenny Hooch

A/N the Story will start soon xx


End file.
